


Metal, Oil and Perfume

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting smudged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal, Oil and Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Femslash100 and the drabbletag prompt Kaylee/Inara - reluctance.

'No.' Kaylee turned away. Inara's heart fell down to the pit of her stomach. She let go her silk-soft hold on Kaylee's wrists.

'Kaylee...'

'Not like this.' Kaylee wiped her oil-smudged face, only spreading the smudge. 'C'mon, I'm all sweaty and iron-smelling and gross.'

Inara's heart bounced back, and her laughter rippled in the wake of her joy. 'Oh love,' she breathed, 'don't you know?' She moved in. 'I like it.'

Kaylee felt her knees go weak, but Inara caught her, pressed her against the warm purring engine, and smudged them both with lipstick and oil.

The engine pumped on.


End file.
